<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful because it corrupts with new blood the anemia by Zatsume_B_A</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902519">Beautiful because it corrupts with new blood the anemia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatsume_B_A/pseuds/Zatsume_B_A'>Zatsume_B_A</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Children, Cute, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatsume_B_A/pseuds/Zatsume_B_A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ele posiciona a criança que prontamente afunda os caninos nos mamilos de sua mãe soltando um som que poderia ser considerado de satisfação.<br/>- Isso vai ser um problema?<br/>Integra questiona com uma sobrancelha arqueada.<br/>- Não, as crianças têm um apego ao sangue de seus pais."<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard &amp; Seras Victoria, Alucard/Seras Victoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful because it corrupts with new blood the anemia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá pessoal. Perdoem qualquer erro de gramática. Apreciem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAPITULO ÚNICO</p><p>2:55 am. Era essa a hora que o velho relógio de pêndulo no canto da grande sala mostrava. Uma madrugada bastante agradável, considerando que era junho e o verão havia finalmente se instalado e o único cheiro que permeava o ar vinha do charuto queimando lentamente entre os lábios de uma idosa de longos cabelos louros sentada em uma poltrona que, em sua opinião, já foi mais confortável.<br/>
Olhando através da enorme janela, entre os vários pensamentos em sua cabeça, a frase “Como eu vim parar nessa situação?” se destacava. Integra Hellsing estava com quase 54 anos, a muito havia passado a idade de estar acordada ate altas horas da noite, ou melhor, que tinha resistência a virar noites inteiras. Mas como nada em sua vida era simples, aqui estava ela, tudo culpa do maldito rei vampiro.<br/>
Nos primeiros 5 anos de sua ausência o mundo estava um caos. Millennium havia abalado tudo que a humanidade acreditava. Quando o calendário apontou o aniversário 10 anos que o inferno passeou por Londres, Integra ficou melancólica. Só restavam cicatrizes do passado, sua família ainda mantinha os status de nobre, sua organização, apesar de ter perdido sua maior arma, ainda era poderosa, mas manter a honra e status de seu nome havia custado muito. E aos 32 anos ela decidiu que sua linhagem acabaria ali.<br/>
Quem a retirou de sua zona sombria foi sua fiel draculina. Era engraçado como Seras fugia do estigma “vampiro emo gótico”. Apesar de caminhar pela noite e matar para manter sua própria força vital, a menina era um raio de sol em sua mansão. Foi graças a ela que Integra Hellsing tirou uma semana de férias no Havaí.<br/>
O barulho de passos corridos no corredor lhe fez piscar saindo dos devaneios. Pela brecha da grande porta podia ver enfermeiras correndo para subir e descer as escadas que levavam até o porão levando consigo panos limpos e água para ajudar o médico.<br/>
“Como vim parar nessa situação?”<br/>
Ela lembra claramente daquela tarde de outubro. Do sorriso amarelo de Seras enquanto falava torcendo as mãos nas costas nervosa, Alucard estava do seu lado silencioso, mas irradiava orgulho que só um rei teria.<br/>
“- Sir. Integra, eu tenho que lhe contar eeeh... acho que podemos chamar de boas notícias.<br/>
Ela ri baixinho ao lembrar que descarregou sua arma na cabeça de Alucard.<br/>
- Achava que estaria de mal humor, afinal, sempre recita que está velha demais para ficar acordada até tarde.<br/>
O vampiro surgi das sombras que cobriam as paredes e caminha para poltrona ao lado de sua mestra.<br/>
- Não deveria estar com Seras.<br/>
- O médico e as enfermeiras estão lá. A situação já é intimidante o suficiente para eles.<br/>
Integra podia ser velha, mas sua visão não seguiu sua idade, ela podia ver claramente que por baixo do cabelo que cobria o rosto do vampiro, a pele e os ossos do rosto estavam se restaurando.<br/>
- Seras não apreciou seu apoio?<br/>
Ela murmura e o vampiro acaba rindo alto.<br/>
- Ela me culpou por tudo e ordenou ao francês que atirasse em mim.<br/>
- Tecnicamente é sua culpa.<br/>
Ele sorri.<br/>
O retorno de Alucard causou agito com seu retorno. A nova geração da Távola Redonda conhecia as habilidades de um vampiro, sua sede de sangue, sua euforia ao conhecer um oponente digno, mas Seras era um raio de sol. Alucard era a filho da própria treva, ninguém conhecia verdadeiramente o terror, só aqueles que cruzaram o caminho do lixeiro de Hellsing e em sua maioria estavam mortos.<br/>
Quando ele foi atualizado sobre Hellsing, ele havia ficado levemente surpreso e orgulhoso com os títulos que a draculina havia conquistado, seu favorito era a pantera escarlate, parecia título de livro, isso o fazia rir. Até que ele a viu em ação.<br/>
Sua cria tinha elegância, ela gostava de brincar, não tanto quanto seu mestre, mas de um jeito que só gatos faziam. Seras era discreta, silenciosa e no final, retornava com sua presa, geralmente destroçada, ao seu mestre com uma satisfação e ânsia por elogios. Demorou 4 meses para Alucard transformar sua cria em uma verdadeira nosferatu. Seras por fidelidade jurou permanecer ao lado de Integra, ela não era sua mestra, era sua amiga.<br/>
Mas desde então, Integra havia notado as ações de sua arma suprema. Alucard parecia mais calmo, sua sede por luta estava branda, seu olhar que exalava insanidade parecia demonstrar... carinho. Todas essas ações eram direcionadas a Seras. Mas ninguém poderia prever que Alucard faria algum movimento.<br/>
Um novo grito irrompe o silencio da mansão. Integra observa o vampiro ficar tenso, sentando mais ereto e cruzando as mãos.<br/>
- Seras é forte, vai ficar bem.<br/>
- Eu sei. Ela é minha rainha.<br/>
Um choro alerta ambos, Integra solta a última lufada de fumaça assistindo divertida as micro expressões de Alucard: surpresa, excitação, ate incredulidade. A loira levanta e estende a mão em saudação.<br/>
- Parabéns, você acaba de se tornar pai.<br/>
Pela primeira vez em décadas Alucard usou as escadas. Cada degrau que descia parecia que o vampiro estava respirando fundo, apesar de fisiologicamente não ser mais possível. Quando a porta do quarto foi aberta, Integra não pode deixar de sorrir e se aproximar devagar.<br/>
Seras estava sentada escorada em vários travesseiros, um lençol grosso branco cobria seu corpo até a cintura, cabelos levemente despenteados e apesar de sua pele não ter um único resquício de suor, era nítido em sua postura e em seus olhos que ela estava exausta. Delicadamente e em silencio a matriarca Hellsing se sentou à beira da cama.<br/>
- Como se sente?<br/>
- Cansada.<br/>
Olhos vermelhos se erguem para sombra que cobriu a forma cansada da mulher deitada, ela sorri ladino e aceita de bom grado o copo que é pressionado em seus lábios bebendo devagar o sangue ali.<br/>
- Senhorita Victoria.<br/>
A enfermeira entrega o embrulho que choramingava a loira.<br/>
- Olha Alucard. Olha nosso filho.<br/>
- ... Filho?<br/>
- Sim. É menino.<br/>
Com cuidado o rei ergue seu herdeiro, um bebê pálido, mas bem gordinho, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Em sua boca, que soltava sons descontentes, havia dois pequenos caninos que mostravam sua herança.<br/>
- Ele está com fome.<br/>
- Me dê aqui.<br/>
Seras devagar abaixa a alça de seu baby-doll preto expondo o seio, com o cuidado que surpreendeu até sua mestra, ele posiciona a criança que prontamente afunda os caninos nos mamilos de sua mãe soltando um som que poderia ser considerado de satisfação.<br/>
- Isso vai ser um problema?<br/>
Integra questiona com uma sobrancelha arqueada.<br/>
- Não, as crianças têm um apego ao sangue de seus pais. Isso evita que outros as levem.<br/>
O silêncio que se instala é acolhedor. Alucard lentamente se sentava ao lado de sua rainha na grande cama observando seu filho engolir, o que ele considera micro goles de sangue, satisfeito e feliz. Com um sentimento novo crescendo em seu peito, ele planta um beijo no rosto de Seras e murmura baixo para somente ela ouvir.<br/>
- Obrigada.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>